Startled By His Yellow Spandex
by awesomeness32
Summary: Kid Flash convinces Jinx to stay with him and see what it's like being a hero.But Jinx isn't so sure,will everything be okay? Or will things take a turn for the worst? Chapter 5 is up!
1. To my place!

Chapter 1: " To my place!"

* * *

Jinx was walking down the streets of Jump City at a fast pace. She would look over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure her old team mates weren't following her. When she last saw them Mammoth was eating half the food in the fridge; SeeMore, Billy, and Gizmo were playing video games; and Kid Wykyd was in his own world, literally. So chances were they hadn't even noticed she was gone. _**But when they do,**_ Jinx thought,_**they really won't be happy.**_ She picked up her pace. 

'_**You're better than this…you don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself… trust me.**_ Those words had been echoing through her head since she left. _**Trust him? What does he think I'm doing? **_She thought to herself._** I have no idea where I'm going, or what I'll do when I get where ever I wind up, I have no food, and only a duffle bag full of clothes and other necessities and he wants me to **_**trust**_** him? **_She asked herself incredulously, _**Well, I am. And look where it's gotten me so far. Nowhere. So Where is he? **_She didn't know she had spoken her thoughts out loud until that all too familiar voice replied, "Hmm, as of right now I'm walking next to you. Pastry?" Kid Flash asked, shoving the bag of desserts under Jinx's nose. She resisted the urge to slap him.

"Where were you? I've been walking around forever waiting for you. For the fastest boy alive you sure are slow!" Jinx shouted.

"You don't have to shout, I'm right next to you." Kid Flash grinned. "I think that he agrees with me." He pointed to a little boy who looked about four year's old standing nearby wearing a cowboy hat too big for his head, a big buckle with a bull on it, and he was holding a lasso. He was staring at Jinx as if she had just fallen out of the sky.

"What are you staring at kid?" Jinx frowned. The little boy snickered and replied, "A crazy lady with pink hair and eyes yelling at a guy in red and yellow spandex."

"Ha! You're one to criticize! Look at you in your little getup. Where'd you come from? A rodeo show?" She sneered. " Yup, how did you know? Were you that bull that fat guy was tryin' to catch? 'Cause you sure are mean! Yee-Haw!" He started riding his imaginary horse and twirling his lasso. "Giddy-up horsy, I got me a big mean bull to catch!" He pointed at Jinx and laughed.

Kid Flash bit his lip and tried to stop himself from laughing. That little boy was brave, but bravery didn't get past Jinx. Cowboy kid was dead meat. _**I should try and help him out before Jinx gets a hold of him. **_Kid Flash thought.

"Jinx, he didn't…" But Kid Flash never got to finish his sentence because it was too late, Jinx was going to chew the kid up and spit him out. Jinx smiled and tried to look nice even though she was the complete opposite, the smile didn't work though, it made her look frightening.

"Hey kid," Jinx said in a sugary sweet voice. "Wanna see a magic trick?" The little boy's face lit up and he nodded. _**This is not good. I should really do something before this little boy gets hurt. **_Kid Flash ran to the closest magic shop, bought some balloons, and convinced a dove to hop on his shoulder. He tied the balloon into a hat and was behind Jinx again before they noticed he was gone.

Before Jinx had a chance to accomplish her evil scheme, Kid Flash yelled "Ta-da!" placed the balloon hat on Jinx's head and threw the dove in front of them. "A magic trick. A _harmless_ magic trick." Kid Flash declared obviously proud of his work. The kid thought so too because he was clapping and yelling "more, more!" Jinx disagreed, in fact she was seething. But the evil smile never left her face because she had a different trick up her sleeve. This one involved Kid Flash _and _the boy. "Since you're so fond of magic tricks Kid Flash, here's one for you…" SPLAT! the bag of pastries that Kid Flash had set down on the bench beside them now covered his face. "As for you…" Jinx turned toward the little giggling little boy. Her eyes and hands glowed pink. She bent down to his level and then opened her mouth wide revealing a full set of shiny yet dangerous teeth. She made the ground below him crack with the snap of her fingers.

"I have had enough of you and your little accessories so take them with you and scram!" The giggling stopped and the little boy was too shocked to move. "_NOW_!!!" Anyone passing by stopped and stared, but it had the opposite effect on the little boy. That got him moving. And screaming. "Mummmmmeeeeee!!!" He screeched. He dropped his lasso, turned around and ran. "Well that's one problem taken care of," She turn to Kid Flash "Now for the other one."

"It is so hot when you do that." Kid Flash said wiping the sweets off of his face.

"What?"

"I –I mean the –the heat from you're, uh, hex, yeah, your hex it hit the pastry and –and it was- it was well…"

"Well…?"

"…It was hot." Kid Flash grinned. Jinx groaned. "So where am I going to stay?" Jinx asked Kid Flash because she had very little money, about a weeks worth of clothes, and no where to live. "Weeeellll…" Kid Flash said very smugly " _We,_ not just you but _we, _are going to stay at my place!" He spread his arms out like he was expecting a hug. Yeah, right. "Weeeellll…"Jinx repeated, "Never!" she placed her hand on her hips got right up in Kid Flash's face and repeated herself.

"Never."

"Do you have any other suggestions?" he smirked.

"No, but I'm not-

"Then it's settled," Kid Flash pumped his fist in the air. "To my place!"

Jinx sighed "Fine," she groaned,"To your place." Kid Flash smiled. "But I only have one room."

"Put me down _now._" Jinx said sharply. Kid Flash laughed, "I was kidding. You can have the room right next to mine." He said happily.

"Oh, joy." muttered Jinx.

And then they were gone.

* * *

**_Hey people! Okay, so this is my first fanfic so go easy on me because this just came out of nowhere, and if you like it review and tell me how I did. But if you don't like it, then tell me what you think i did wrong. Thanks a bunch! - awesomeness32_**


	2. Some fancy French restaurant

**Chapter 2: "Some fancy French restaurant"**

* * *

Jinx and Kid Flash stopped outside of his door. "Here we are," he said "Home sweet home." Jinx rolled her eyes. "Just open the door." He did as she said. Jinx stepped inside and scanned the place from top to bottom. "Not bad I guess," she glanced at Kid Flash, "For you." She smirked and Kid Flash scratched his head. "Uh, thanks?" Jinx ignored him. "So where's my room?" Kid Flash led her down the hallway and to the first door on the right.

Jinx walked into a white walled room with a double bed facing her against the back wall. A dresser stood on the left side of the bed, and a night stand on the right. There was plenty of space left in the room for other things.

"Well, what do you think?" Kid Flash asked hoping she'd like it.

"This color needs to go. You should know better, after all you've seen my room, hell, you trashed it!" Jinx remembered outraged.

"I did no such thing," he said calmly. That irritated Jinx even more, but Kid Flash continued, "It was your hexes that tore your room to shreds, so actually it's _your _fault."

"If you hadn't been in there in the first place none of that would have happened!"

"I was simply admiring your artwork. Unicorns really are lovely creatures." He replied smugly.

"You want to see lovely? I'll give you lovely! My foot up your-

"No, no Jinx." He cut her off. "Your potty mouth is not accepted here."

Jinx let out a growl from the bottom of her throat. He chuckled at her response. Jinx wouldn't let him have the last word though.

"Well, in my book it says that it was your fault and that's that. _Now_, where was I? Oh, yes the paint color. A dark purple would look nice." She turned to Kid Flash. "Do you have any?" He shook his head. Jinx frowned. "Well then get some. I'm your guest and if you want me to be comfortable then you have to attend to my needs. Off you go." She shooed him away with the flick of her hand. He left to 'attend to her needs.'

"Hmm, I'm hungry. Time to raid the kitchen for food." She wandered over to the refrigerator and opened the door. All thoughts of him not having any food disappeared. The fridge was loaded. **How could one person eat this much food? **Jinx thought. Then she remembered his fast metabolism. **That's how.** "What to eat, what to eat?" she wondered. "I could try doing something nice for him, er, myself and I could cook…Macaroni and cheese. Kraft style." She found a sauce pan and put it on the stove. Jinx had just put six cups of water in the pan when Kid Flash appeared at her side.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make macaroni and cheese obviously. Can you not read?" She pointed to the words across the top of the box. "Macaroni and cheese."

"For who?"

"Me, who else?" Kid Flash avoided the question. Jinx read the instructions again. "Six cups of water, okay. Boil water." She looked at the pan. "Good. Stir in Macaroni. I did that already, God, get to the point." So she skipped to the second step. "Drain, do not rinse. I guess I'll just wait. I can't drain uncooked macaroni." She went into her room to see if Kid Flash got the correct shades of purple that she had wanted.Mean while, Kid Flash was sitting on a stool watching the pot overflow with bubbles.

"Uh, Jinx?" he called out.

"What?" She walked into the kitchen. She saw all of the bubbles and took the stirring spoon and started beating them. Kid Flash laughed at this.

"Why didn't you do anything?" She asked him annoyed.

"Because you wouldn't have wanted my help." He stated.

"How do you know?"

"You never do."

"I'll determine that."

"Okay. Want some help?" he offered. "Those bubbles look tough." He chuckled but Jinx scowled.

"No." she said and blew out the last of the bubbles and turned off the stove. When she looked in the pot the macaroni was hard and discolored.

"Great. Now what?" Jinx turned to Kid Flash. "I'm hungry and as you can see, I can't cook that well. Do you have any ideas?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "We could go out to eat." He suggested.

"Where to?"

"Some fancy French restaurant 5 blocks away."

Jinx thought this over.** With him? Hmm, maybe. **"Fine, but on one condition." She bargained.

"What?"

"Don't embarrass us both. At least not me." She muttered.

He smirked, "I'd never dream of it."

* * *

"_Wally," _Jinx hissed.

"What?" he asked, putting all four chair legs back on the floor, sitting up strait and removing the spoon from his nose.

"You promised you wouldn't do this." Jinx reminded him.

"What? Oh, yeah! Awww, am I embarrassing you? I'm sorry." He grinned. Jinx ignored him.

"Stop fooling around, everyone's staring."

"They can't handle how handsome I am. Don't worry I'm used to it, I get it a lot." He winked at two girls sitting at a table near by. They blushed, giggled and started whispering to each other stealing glances at Wally every 2 seconds. He gave Jinx a 'what did I tell you?' look. She rolled her eyes at him.

Wally sighed, "Well what do you want me to do? I'm bored." He whined.

"Just sit still, be quiet, and wait for the waitress to come so we can order." She reasoned.

"Humph." Wally crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. Jinx smiled to herself. About 5 seconds later the silence was broken by, of course, Wally.

"Jinx, we're in a fancy French restaurant."

"No shit Sherlock, so what?"

"So we have to speak French." Wally said in a 'no duh' tone.

"Oh my God." Her left eye started to twitch. "Wally if you don't stop,"

"At least try until the waitress comes." He pleaded. **He's obviously not going to be quiet.** Jinx thought.** So, why not.**

"Okay. I'll, uh, attempt to speak French, _but_ only if…" she trailed off lost in her thoughts.** Maybe there is a way to shut him up…**

"But only…?" Wally questioned.

"But only if you are silent the _whole walk_ home." She grinned.

"The whole _walk _home? Are you serious?" he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Yup."

Wally pursed his lips but then tilted his head to the side and asked, "And if I'm not?"

Jinx smiled. "I hear you are very popular around Jump City, am I right?" Wally nodded his head.

"Well then, if you don't, you and everybody else will just have to see what happens won't you?" Wally then realized what kinds of pain she could cause him socially, mentally, and physically. He shuddered. They stared at each other across the table. Wally grinned, kissed his fingers and said in a horrible accent-

"I am hoping dat you are good French speakair, no? Haw-haw!"

* * *

**I just wanna say thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate them! And I hope you liked this chapter!...!!!**


	3. Back off old woman, I said sorry!

_Holey. Moley. Donut shop. I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I will try my hardest not to let this happen again but you have no idea how packed my schedule is or how long it took me to write this! These next 10 pages are my apology pages because I don't think I'll ever be writing anything this long very soon... _**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: "Back off old woman, I said sorry!" **

**(A/N: translations are in italic on the side)**

"C'est la nuit jolie, non ?" Wally asked trying to stir up conversation. _(It is lovely night, no?)_

"Wally, you know I have no idea what you just said." Jinx told him. Her head was in her hand and a sigh escaped her lips. Jinx had been trying to guess what he had been saying for over 5 minutes. If you think about it, that's a pretty long time considering whom she was sitting across from. Wally's grin took up his whole face.

"I said, 'It is lovely night, no?'"

"I can't really tell," Jinx looked to the side and only saw horribly decorated walls. "There aren't any windows."

Wally nodded his head, "Good point," A silence that lasted almost forever came between them. "This isn't really working, is it?"

"What gave you that idea?" Jinx asked sarcastically, "How about we give up and never try again?"

Wally groaned, "Come on. We've only been talking to each other for like, 10 seconds. The waitress hasn't gotten here yet either and you agreed that we would try until she comes, you can't give up now."

"Correction," Jinx pointed out, "You have been talking to yourself for about 10 seconds. I've been thinking about how to torture you on our silent walk home."

Wally involuntarily shivered. "Got any good ideas?" He squeaked.

Jinx smirked, "A few,"

Wally straightened himself when he remembered the other part of the deal. "Oh no you don't," He waved his finger at her, "I will only be silent when you start talking to me. In French." He protested.

"Alright, alright. Say something to me that I will have no trouble understanding. Simple questions."

Wally tapped his finger on his chin. "M'aimez-vous?" _(Do you love me?)_

What the hell does that mean? Jinx thought. "I told you, simple questions."

"It is a simple question, just answer yes or no."

"No." Jinx answered automatically and was pleased to have done so when she saw Wally's face fall.

"Aucun problème parce que je sais que vous mentez. Si vous saviez que je disais que vous auriez dit oui à coup sûr." (_No problem because I know that you are lying. If you knew what I was saying you would have said yes for sure.)_

"What are you saying?!" Jinx asked aggravated.

"Rien, en me parlant juste." _(Nothing, just talking to myself._

Jinx threw her head back in exasperation. Why are we here again? Oh, yeah. Because I can't cook and Wally wantsto make a fool of himself in front of everyone. Greeeaaatt

"Hey Wally," Jinx asked, "Why aren't you out fighting crime today?"

"I got the day off."

"Is that possible?"

"I guess so, and it's a good think I did too, or else I wouldn't have been able to find you, huh?"

Jinx chuckled dryly, "Yeah, great job. Another question, how do you say 'I hate you and I hope you rot in hell' in French?"

Wally looked taken back. "Why would you want to know that?" He asked warily.

"Oh, you know, just in case." Jinx tilted her head and waited.

"Uh…Je vous déteste et j'espère que vous pourrissez dans l'enfer." An elderly woman passed their table just then and Wally, not knowing that she spoke fluent French, said it out loud. Another mistake that he made was looking at her as he translated what Jinx asked.

"Oh!" The elderly woman exclaimed angrily, "Comment osent vous!" _(How dare you!)_She told him and began slapping him around with her purse. While Wally was getting beaten by her, he was repeating his apologies.

"Désolé! Désolé!" _(Sorry! Sorry!) _The woman did not listen and Wally had had enough.

"Reculez la vieille femme, j'ai dit désolé!" (_Back off old woman, I said sorry!)_

She eventually left Wally alone and walked away muttering something about not bringing heavy enough equipment. Wally looked around and saw people in the same position Jinx was in; eyes wide, hands over mouths, and uncontrollable bursts of laughter slipping through their fingers every few seconds. Some people didn't even bother hiding their outbursts. The girls that he had winked at a few minutes before were a perfect example. Every time they looked at him they would double over in laughter again.

Wally's face turned a deeper shade of red until Jinx stopped laughing. By the time that happened, his ears were practically purple.

Jinx turned to face him and saw that his eyes were pleading, but narrowed at her none the less.

"Who knew the elderly could be so violent, eh?" Jinx grinned. Wally pursed his lips.

Jinx could tell that this was not helping-that was her plan. She gave up and tried to reassure him. Keyword: tried.

"Well, look on the bright side." She said, "…I'm sorry, there is no bright side to this." She bit her lip to stop another bubble of laughter from coming up.

"Jinx, be honest with me, why did you ask that question?" Wally's face started to go back to its original color as curiosity took over.

"Well…" She didn't want to tell the truth, yet she also didn't want Wally getting mad at her. By the time she thought of an excuse, it was too late- Wally had caught on.

"You knew she was coming, didn't you?"

"No," Jinx answered too quickly.

"Yes, you did." He pushed.

"Okay, okay, I did. But I didn't know that she would come this way! I thought she would go another way and hear you but not be close enough to attack you."

"What would have stopped her from attacking me? Would you have?"

"No, but I thought that maybe your, uh… _handsomeness_ would slow her down." She lied.

Wally smirked, "My… handsomeness? You really think that?"

"No. But you do." Jinx told him just as their waitress arrived.

"Désolé cela a pris tellement longtemps pour que j'arrive. Il y avait une femme à la réception se plaignant au sujet d'un jeune homme l'assaillant avec des mots moyens. Je l'ai assurée que quand nous l'avons trouvé il serait immédiatement escorté du bâtiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon nom est Maria et je serai votre serveuse ce soir. Queest-ce que je peux vous obtenir pour boire ?" _(Sorry it took so long for me to arrive. There was a woman at the front desk complaining about a young man assaulting her with mean words. I assured her that when we found him he would immediately be escorted from the building. Anyway, my name is Maria and I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?)_

Wally looked at Jinx.

"Okay, not even I understood all of that. Maybe this was a bad idea, wanna go back home? I can cook, almost anything you want. Anything as in, if I can't make it I'll run around the world and find it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Wally started wringing his hands out, "It was kind of fun to watch you struggle," When Jinx's eyes began to brighten Wally held his hands up in defense, "Don't hurt me, there are innocent civilians around!" It seemed to work, Jinx crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into her chair.

"I'll remember that on our walk home Wally,"

Maria interrupted Jinx, "Ainsi, vous savez ce que vous aurez ?" (_So, you know what you will be having?)_

"I understood that," she looked at Maria, "a dead Wally to go," Jinx grabbed Wally by the ear and hauled him to his feet.

"Vous êtes Wally, non ?" (_You are Wally, no?)_ Maria pointed at him.

"Oui," (_yes)_ he responded.

Maria wiggled her hips, "J'aime," _(I like,)_

Wally chuckled, Jinx tugged harder.

"Ow, ow!" He complained,

"Suck it up," she ignored his cries for help. When they got to the front door Jinx let go of his ear and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wally, this is your last chance to talk until we get back to your place. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Wally's mouth moved at an incredible speed and a blur of words rushed out. This continued for awhile. **I hope he's praying,** Jinx thought,** not that it'll help. **

"Time to go," she walked out of the restaurant and down the block with Wally right behind her, a pained expression across his face.

"So, Wally, what's your favorite color?" Jinx grinned.

Silence came from him.

"Purple? Me too! What a coincidence. I always thought that yours would be either yellow or red, can't really tell."

Silence.

"I think it's really nice what you're doing for me. You know, letting me stay with you, being quiet, cooking for me, all of that and much more to come, right?" She looked behind her and didn't see a thing. When she turned her head to the right, Wally was walking beside her. Her grin expanded to a full grown smile.

"And to make it up to you," she threw her arm around his shoulders, "I'll cook our meals- excuse me- _your _meals, because you made mine, all this week. And what do you know, today is Monday! Yum-yum."

Wally shook his head his eyes wide and frightened.

"Be a good sport now, Wally. Do you promise to eat my food? No matter how bad or…bad it is?"

Wally shook his head so violently it was in danger of falling off. He shrugged Jinx's arm off.

"Great, I'll take that as a yes."

Wally groaned.

"It wasn't that bad. I mean, so the macaroni was black and impossible to scrape from the bottom of the pot. You have strong teeth, use them."

"Then why didn't-"

"Hey! No talking, shut up and let me finish."

"Hmmm,"

"As I was saying, you will eat the food that I cook from now until next Monday. Never mind-"

Wally's face looked hopeful.

"- from tomorrow until next Monday. Tonight, you're cooking. What are you going to make?"

"Mmmm hmmm hmm!" Wally tugged at his red hair in frustration.

"You're going to run to Italy and get us the cheesiest softest crusted and most expensive pizza? Wow, you must really like my cooking if you're willing to bribe me that much. It's a deal, your pizza for my food for a week."

Wally hung his head in shame. They rounded the corner. One block down, two more to go.

They walked half a block in silence, when an idea struck Jinx. She snatched Wally's communicator from his pocket and flipped it open. He made a grab for it but she hexed him to the side.

"Kid Flash to Robin, Kid Flash to Robin," she made her voice nasally trying to imitate Wally.

"I don't sound like that!"

"You do now, be quiet or I'll extend my cooking time to two weeks," Wally was silent as Robin's face appeared on the screen. Jinx held the device up to Wally's face so that it looked like he was talking all though Jinx was standing behind Wally doing all of the work.

"Move your mouth when I poke you, and stop talking when I pinch you, got it?"

Wally nodded his head.

"What is it Flash?" Robin asked annoyed. In the background Cyborg was running around with Beast Boy's tofu; Raven was watching with a bored expression on her face and Starfire was feeding Silkie bacon.

"Not my bacon! Aww man, why'd you have to go and do that Star?" Cyborg complained and dropped the tofu. Beast Boy picked it up in triumph. "Yes!" Raven left the room, her entertainment for the week gone.

"Would you rather I fed him the chops of pork? Because Silkie is a meat eater, he needs his daily dose of fresh animals, does he not?"

"He can have his animals, just not mine!" Cyborg protested.

"I shall go and fetch him some myself then." Starfire got up and let the room with her beloved Silkie in her arms.

Poke.

Wally mouth moved to Jinx's words. "Robin you need a mint. Make that two, I can smell your breath from here, oh my!" Pinch. Wally's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What? Kid Flash, why do you sound like that? Are you okay?"

Poke.

"A question for a question? Alrighty then. I have a cold, what's wrong with _your_ voice? Cat got your tongue?"**(A/N: Ha-ha, get it? Cat got your tongue- Robin is a bird**…**well, not really, but you get it…**) Pinch. Jinx bit her lip.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to redeem yourself Flash; you're starting to annoy me."

Poke.

"Robin, stop! Ouch, darn. I got something in my eye; I think it was a bit of your ugly." Pinch. A strangled sound came from Wally's throat.

"That's it, I'm not talking to you right now. If you just called to insult me then I'll see you at the tower tomorrow and we can talk about it then, face to face." Robin hung up and Jinx stepped out from behind Wally.

"Jeez, he sounds like he's going to break up with you. I hope I didn't do anything to cause this." She cackled with laughter as Wally glared at her and they turned the corner.

Two blocks down, one more to go.

Wally picked up the pace but Jinx pulled him back by his shirt and slowed him down.

"Why the rush? Aren't you having as much fun as I am?"

Wally shook his head.

"Too bad, I was going to cut you some slack and let you cook for this week, but because you're not in the mood I guess I'll stick to my job."

Wally clasped his hands together and used his eyes to communicate with her. His eyes pleaded for her to stop but Jinx ignored him completely.

"I wonder what Flappy will have to say to you tomorrow about your bad attitude. I think I'll go with you and watch,"

Wally grimaced and shook his head.

"Why not?" she looked insulted.

He hesitated visibly before slowly shaking his head again.

"… You didn't tell them about me did you?"

Wally bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is there a reason?" Jinx asked agitated. He patted his wrist where a watch should have been and shrugged his shoulders.

"No time, huh? Surprise, surprise, kind of odd seeing as how you're the fastest boy alive. I thought you had all the time in the world," she tapped her chin.

Wally stared at her.

"You need to tell them soon though, what if they see me in a store and they think I'm shoplifting? Wait, that won't matter, if they see me _anywhere_ the titans will try to arrest me. What happens then Wally, huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It won't happen, I promise." He mouthed.

"This," Jinx repeated his motion, "isn't good enough. I'm warning you Wally, if I'm going to stay with you and become good," Jinx shuddered at the word, "then you need to contact every titan and warn them, because if I go down, you are coming with me. Got that?" Wally nodded his head.

"The peace and quiet was fun while it lasted but it's time for you to open your mouth again, God help us all." She muttered as they turned the corner. There was the apartment Wally lived in, right on the outskirts of downtown Jump City. He opened the door for the both of them and they walked inside the building.

"My voice, it has not left me! Time to say hi to everyone I know." He went around shaking hands and talking to people, even random strangers, until everyone had met him at least once. Most of the people there already knew him so his deed didn't take very long.

"What was the point of that?" Jinx asked him. They rode the elevator up to his floor and got off.

"My mouth has been under lock and key for too long, it needed to be set free. Want to soften it up for me?" He puckered his lips and smiled dangerously.

"Sure," Jinx let out a hex so fierce, Wally somersaulted backwards and crashed into the wall, which caused all of the other apartment guests on his floor to come out of their rooms and see what the big commotion was.

"Sorry folks, I tripped…heh, heh." Wally explained just as Jinx slammed the door closed.

She sat on the arm rest of the couch and waited for Wally to walk in so he could fix dinner. Jinx's stomach growled in agreement. As if on cue, Wally walked in, opened the refrigerator, and prepared to walk out but Jinx stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going? You have a job to start," she pointed towards the kitchen.

"I thought you wanted the cheesiest softest crusted and most expensive pizza right from Italy?" He grumbled reminding Jinx that that was exactly what she had asked for during their walk.

"Good point, good point, get going. We don't have all day," she ushered him away and he rolled his eyes and opened the door, "I want plain!" She yelled as a last request just before the door shut. Jinx sighed and went to her room. The unopened cans of purple paint that Wally had bought that afternoon were still lying in the middle of her midnight blue carpet. **Blue carpet, purple walls…blah, but, there's only so much you can do…**

Jinx threw on an old t-shirt and jeans, and then got to work. Half a wall was painted when she heard the front door open and close. She dropped the paint roller and followed the delicious smell of long awaited pizza. 8 boxes were stacked one on top of the other on the kitchen island.

"Are we having a party that I didn't know about?" Jinx asked.

"Pshaw, I wish. 7 and a half boxes are for me, the rest is for you,"

"You're not really going to eat all of that, are you?"

"Watch and learn," Wally stuffed 4 slices of pizza in his mouth at once and swallowed.

Jinx whistled lowly, "You're almost as bad as Mammoth,"

"I'm better," A quick blur and 2 boxes were empty. Jinx was still on her first slice.

"Whatever," She took a bite of her pizza and a strand of cheese fell from the slice and onto her lap.

"I ordered the cheesiest at your request," Kid Flash said smugly.

"I noticed," Jinx got up and walked over to the kitchen counter in search of napkins. She found the roll of paper towels and ripped a piece off. As she was dabbing at the sauce stain, Jinx saw that the red light on the answering machine was blinking- a new message. She was extremely tempted to press the button that turned it on.

So she did.

"Wally? Hi, it's me, Ruby. My car broke down somewhere on North Main so I can't meet you at Luna's tonight. Can we reschedule our date to next Friday? Unless you want to pick me up-"

Kid Flash's hand slammed down on the off button. "Are you finished eating?" He asked and motioned towards Jinx's plate where her pizza sat getting cold.

Jinx avoided the question, "Who's Ruby?"

"I asked you a question first,"

"Yes, but there will be fatal injuries to your body if you do not answer mine. I will ask one more time, who is Ruby?" She wasn't mad, just curious.

Kid Flash tilted his head to the side, "Why does it matter?" Jinx's eyes glowed. "I mean- she's just a friend. Will you answer my question now?"

Jinx walked over to her plate and threw the pizza in the trash. "Does that answer it?"

"Yup, but, why do you care who Ruby is?"

She thought of an excuse quickly, "I don't. I just want to make sure I'm not wasting your time when you could be out with someone else," she grabbed her coat and slowly made her way to the door, "But if I am in the way, just tell me and I'll leave."

Kid Flash was by her side in a flash (no pun intended) pulling her further into the room.

"No, no, you're fine! Don't go."

Jinx chuckled to herself mentally. **Goodbye, Ruby. **"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kid Flash's eagerness was tiring. Jinx dropped her coat back on the couch and made her way to her room where she flopped onto the bed. Kid Flash stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest.

"You up for a taste of hero-ness tomorrow?"

Jinx shrugged her tired shoulders which had suddenly become a lot heavier than they seemed to have been before. "It depends on what my mood is,"

"I hope you'll be in a good mood because there are a bunch of weirdo villains out there that I bet you'll be dying to hex into oblivion," Kid Flash stated a bit unsure about whether he had described the felons to their greatest. "Actually, I'd have to say that 'weirdo' doesn't cover it nearly enough. You're just going to have to see for yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," Jinx flicked her wrist accidentally sending sparks from her fingertips shooting in different directions. Kid Flash ducked a bullet sized fizz that missed his head by centimeters. "Goodbye Flash, I'm tired, get out…"

Kid Flash stole a last glance at her before closing the door slowly, "'Night Jinx."

* * *

_Review please and hopefully I will be able to update in the next few days, but it might take me a week or so. Sorry- Awesomeness32_


	4. As the police swarmed inside

_Whoo-hoo! Well, my fellow readers and reviewers, that's right, another chapter because I love you so much ;)- e__njoy!_

* * *

Jinx woke up to the sound of Kid Flash blowing in her ear. She sat up was nose to nose with him. He held a tray of food in his hands and had an anxious smile on his face.

"Good mooorrrnnniiinnnggg!" He sang in an unusually high falsetto, "Get up get up, you never know when crime will strike!" He put the tray on Jinx's lap and pranced out of the room (literally). **Too early, much too early. I'll just go back to sleep now…** Jinx lifted the tray off of her and put it on the table next to her. **Wait a second… **She bounded out of bed suddenly filled with energy. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Kid Flash still cooking more food. Jinx stormed over to him and snatched the spatula that he was using to flip pancakes with right out of his hand.

"No more bribes!" She shouted. Kid Flash looked innocent but slightly guilty.

"What are you talking about? I'm just making breakfast." He turned his head attempting to hide his nervous grin.

"Exactly," Jinx stabbed the spatula into his chest, "You are cooking when you're not supposed to be. The consequences will be fatal." She turned the stove up as high as it could go and pressed down on the flapjacks with the spatula until they were nice and black. She scraped them off of the pan and onto a plate, and then shoved them into Kid Flash's face as he wailed.

"Nooooo! What have you done? Those were perfectly good pancakes you destroyed- the best I've made yet!"

"Eat them. Now," Jinx spat.

Kid Flash cringed, "Why?"

"Because, it's kind of fun to watch you struggle," she used his words against him.

"And if I don't?"

Jinx shrugged her shoulders and dropped the plate on the counter, "Then I guess you'll be hungry for a while." She went to her room and returned with a lock in her hands. She looped it through the giant refrigerator doors and snapped it shut.

"This is no ordinary lock set. It isn't combination and it sure isn't key. It's voice activated to a special message."

Kid Flash looked amazed, "How did you get that?"

"I stole it from Gizmo,"

His amazement disappeared, "Well that says a lot. That _'level four'_ containment field? It worked like a charm." He said sarcastically.

"This kept Mammoth out of the fridge for days,"

Kid Flash gulped, "Oh, crap,"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Jinx's face, "Still hungry?" Just in time, Kid Flash's communicator went off.

"I guess we'll just have to eat later, let's go!" He grabbed Jinx and ran them out the door.

Location: Downtown Jump City

Time: 11:34 am

Crime: Jewelry Store Robbery

Perpetrators: Bobby Brown and Amy Winehouse

"What's up ya'll?" Bobby greeted the boy and girl as they entered the Jewelry store. "There's no trouble here, let me help you see your way out." With a sack full of diamonds, gold and other treasures he tried to usher the teens out, but failed miserably.

"Don't touch me, I don't know who you think you are," The young girl flicked his hand off her shoulder and shoved Bobby to the ground. Amy walked around him just as the boy stepped in front.

"Back off, lady. I don't want to start anything but I'm going to have to call the police. I think you've gone through enough trouble with you and your crazy husband but-"

"Why don't you people get it, he's not crazy and neither am I!" She exclaimed and threw her hands up in disgust before flopping into an empty chair. "I love him and he loves me. Everyday is a honeymoon with Blake. I've married the best man in the world." She sighs and looks around for Bobby but he is nowhere to be seen.

The girl tugs on the boys' sleeve, "Omg, he's gone!"

"Who?" He asks her.

"Bobby! All I did was shove him a little and the next thing you know, he disappears- poof! What are we going to do?"

"This is what you're gonna do," Amy interrupts, "Option one: Go behind the counter and get me the stuff. Then I let you go but you don't say nuthin' to the cops. Or… Option two: I call Blake an' he helps me tie you two up, and we throw you away somewhere. And don't be thinkin' that I'm not gonna do it cuz I can. And I will if I have to because Blake is my baby and he'll listen to me since I listen to him. So what is it going to be, Blake or the stuff?" Amy slurred in her English accent.

"Neither," the boy replied and kicked Amy in the stomach; she reeled back but composed herself quickly. Amy threw her cigarette butt at his face and a burn mark appeared on his cheek. She ripped the hair tie out of her massive squid-like hair and swallowed the girl in its clutches of tangled-ness just as the door opened and Bobby Brown came in. Jinx dragged his limp figure inside and held the door open as Kid Flash zipped in. 2 Seconds and all the jewelry from Bobby's bag was back in its place. Jinx smashed Bobby's face into the window of the door to make sure he was out just as the boy brushed his scarred cheek off and dashed outside in an attempt to call the police safely.

"Let her go. Now." Kid Flash demanded.

"Or what?" Amy's hair squeezed tighter on its victims neck. You couldn't see the girls' face, just long light brown hair scattered in every direction and arms flailing about.

"You'll see, on second thought- you won't." Kid Flash made a mad dash to rescue the teen, but a hunk of Amy's hair lashed out just in the nick of time, and slapped Kid Flash across the face like a whip. A gasp came from the hair, which was not the hair, but the girl inside of it. _Squeeze._ The gasps increased quickly and the coughing began. Breath for her became short.

"Jinx, do something!" Kid Flash yelled from his position against the wall. Bobby Brown had miraculously recovered, but was battered and bruised. Yet, he had enough energy to sing. His voice echoed off the walls and Kid Flash groaned in protest as Bobby continued belting out in his face. Kid Flash struggled to free himself from Bobby's grasp, but Bobby's nasty drug breath was drowning out his strength.

Kid Flash called on Jinx once more, "Jinx! Hurry up, this is your chance, you HAVE to do something! Please, anything! Get her free-" More singing and drug breath from Bobby cut off his sentence.

Jinx impulsively closed her eyes and felt the heat spread through her body, down her arms, and out of her finger tips. She heard a shriek, a large in take of breath and then a thud. When she opened her eyes Jinx saw Amy Winehouse rolling around on the floor clutching her head. Her hair was chin length and the rest of it lay on the opposite side of the room, squirming in discomfort. A string of vocabulary that would have made drunken guys at a football party proud, streamed from Amy's mouth. "Blah…pink eyed freak…blah…my precious hair…blah…Blake…blah, blah, blah." Next to her, the girl was on her hands and knees grasping her throat, sucking in much needed air. Grunts of conflict came from Kid Flash's direction. Another hex and Bobby was face down definitely knocked out, and Kid Flash was by the brunette's side, not a word to Jinx. Irritation fumed from every pore in her body. The words that came out of his mouth then made Jinx want to curl up in a hole to plot revenge, which was exactly what she would do; but not in a hole.

Outside.

In her room.

Anywhere. Because that was Ruby.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby…" His words echoed.

Jinx stared as the police swarmed inside. They took Ruby outside, sat her on the back of an ambulance and gave her a blanket and something to drink as they questioned her. Kid Flash followed behind closely completely oblivious to the fact that Jinx was waiting for him. She was angry at Ruby, thus meaning that Ruby was in great danger.

Danger-Anger. Just one letter apart, yet so close to each other…

* * *

_Yeperdoodles, Ruby has arrived. Please, please, please(times 1 million)review! I have A LOT more hits than I do reviews and it would be really nice if the scores could get a bit closer to each other. Even if you just put 'good' or 'update soon', whatever you say matters to me, so hit that button below you and tell me what you think! - Awesomeness32_

_P.S.- Just in case you were wondering, Amy Winehouse is this singer who is always doing drugs and smoking and stuff. You know that song rehab?- You try to make me go to rehab but I said no, no, no-Yeah, her. And Bobby is her wacko druggie on the side; A.K.A- her husband. LOL, Hope that helps!_


	5. Jealous, Ruby?

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to update, I just didn't know what else to do with this story- as a matter of fact, I still don't. Which is why I think I'm going to end it with this last chapter. I don't kow, I might. Anyway, here's possibly the last chapter of my story-but don't forget to review!**

* * *

Jinx crossed the street and found herself in the main park. She took a seat on a bench and let the flames inside of her dwindle down. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to find herself face-to-face with a police officer.

"I hear this is your first crime- stopping one I mean," He had an old face and a gruff voice, but was surprisingly gentle.

"Yeah, It is," **And it might be my last if Kid Flash doesn't clean up his act. **

The officer held out his hand, "Officer McKinley, glad to be on the same team," Jinx stared at his hand for a while.

"Don't be scared, I don't bite," he prodded. She hesitantly took his hand and shook it. Bad idea. Officer McKinley interlaced his fingers behind his head and rested his there.

"I used to when I was young though, oh boy you bet I did. As a matter of fact, my old squad called me snappy. Hahahaha, ooohhh, those days. Good days."

**This is my cue to leave. When he asks why I have to go, be kind with your answer, Jinx. He's had a long life. **"Yeah, sorry, but I have better things to do then listen to you talk." She got up and walked back over to the jewelry store. **Good job**, she congratulated herself, **you let him down nicely.** The closer Jinx got to Ruby the more agitated she became. So much for her breather in the park.

"Are you ready to leave?" Jinx asked Kid Flash rudely.

"No, not yet. Give us a couple more minutes." He responded.

"You must not have understood me," Jinx narrowed her eyes, "What I meant to say was- let's go."

Ruby looked up, "Who are you?"

"The real question is, who are _you_?" Hands on her hips, Jinx was ready for a battle.

Ruby shot a look Kid Flash's way before answering, "Uh, my name's Ruby. Now that I've answered your question, you have to answer mine."

"I could, I would, I _should_, but I won't."

"Aw, come on Jinx. Don't be like that." Kid Flash complained.

"I knew I recognized you!" Ruby shouted. "You're Jinx, from the Hive Five. Where's your team?"

"She's not with them anymore," he threw a smile Jinx's way and Ruby frowned, "Jinx is better than them so she took my advise, and now she's on my team."

"I see," Ruby sounded bitter, "So then where are you staying?"

There was an odd silence and Jinx fiddled with her thumbs. "Hahaha, it's funny you asked that question." She racked her brain for an excuse, "So I have this relative—"

"She's staying with me." Kid Flash interrupted.

"What? Why? Isn't that against the superhero law, for two of them to live with each other? Especially if they're of different gender?" Ruby's voice grew slightly frantic.

"The titans are doing it. What's the matter Ruby? Jealous?" Jinx watched her facial expressions carefully.

"Of you? Heck no, I was just wondering, wouldn't want for your good girl spree to come to an end too soon." She stood up and glared at Jinx.

"Well, keep your thoughts to yourself."

Kid Flash stepped in between them, "Ladies, ladies, calm down. There's enough of me to go around. No need to fret." Ruby and Jinx groaned simultaneously then stopped and looked each other over.

"I for one, am not going to leave just because you can't snuggle with him," Jinx jerked a pointy finger in Kid Flash's direction, "So you got caught in a robbery, you're fine now, it's time for you to go. Kid, escort her to her rightful home, the zoo, one of their animals escaped and she's rabid."

Ruby put a hand over her heart and whimpered. "That wasn't nice. I was just trying to help. And I do _not _come from the zoo. You'll be sorry you ever said that, Jinx." She spat.

"Oh, don't worry Ruby. I am sorry. Sorry, I had to look at a face like that. Now, are you going to waste my time some more, or can we go?" Jinx didn't wait for an answer before she hauled Kid Flash away from Ruby. "We're going, and there is no question about it."

"Wait, I don't want to go yet-" He whined but Jinx cut him off.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Well, I just want to make sure Ruby is okay. It looks like she's still hurt." They turned around and saw her sitting on the back of the ambulance, looking annoyed as a nurse stuck a thermometer in her mouth.

"No, Kid," Jinx corrected him, "That's not her looking hurt, that's her looking sour."

"Fine. Let's go." Kid Flash picked Jinx up in his arms, and ran themselves away.

* * *

BTW: Twilight readers out there- please don't forget to stop by my homepage and R&R my Twilight fanfiction (along with this one of course)!


End file.
